When the Night Falls
by celestialdawn2123
Summary: The world is rapidly being overrun by zombies and in a situation like this all you can do is learn to survive or die. Follow a group of very different people as they struggle to get to Atlanta and find the Disease Control Center to look for answers. But will they even get there? Rated M for future lemons and language. Very OOC, AH.
1. Prologue

**Okay so I wanted to try something new, so I made a zombie story. I know what many of you are thinking but just give it a chance. This chapter may be a little boring since it's just the prologue, but it will get better, I promise. This is and un-betaed story so please don't hate me because of my bad spelling or grammar. Please R&R, reviews are love. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella's POV

We are superficial and selfish humans, that's how we are and nothing can change us. We have what we need, what is necessary for survival, but we want more. We always want material stuff like iPad, iPhones, more clothes, more money, more everything, but we already have what we need. We have food to eat, water to drink, and a shelter, we have a home and family and friends and we don't appreciate it as much as we can. Some people don't even have where to live, or families, or food to eat every day, and we do, and we don't appreciate it. We want the material stuff. The truth is, we have to learn how to appreciate those little things. That hug your dad gives you even though he is not too expressive with his feelings, that breakfast your mom made for you and you enjoyed, that smile from a stranger that made you smile back, those are the important thing in our lives that we don't appreciate. You never know when it's all going to fall apart.

I had a great family. My mother Renée and my father Charlie were great parents to me and I know they loved me even though Charlie never showed his feelings and Renée was a little crazy from time to time, even though I was the one to take care of her almost every day instead of her taking care of me, even though Charlie was always at work as the Chief of police, despite al of that I know they loved me very much and I loved them too.

My friends, Angela, Jessica, Mike, Ben, Tyler, Brianna, all of them I adored them and I will carry their memory in my heart for the rest of my life. They all where great friends and I loved them all. Mostly Angela, she was my best friend and we've known each other since we were 5, we were neighbors and our mothers would always take us to the park together to play. My other friends I met them when I entered high school. I was a shy little girl at first, but when I met the others I changed, I decided that I had to change to enjoy life a little more. So I did, I changed and I became fun and I went out with my friends and I threw parties when my parents were out of town, and all that was thanks to my new friends.

My parents own a house in Forks, that's where I grew up. All my memories, good and bad, are in that house. It's a pretty simple house really, just a two stories two bedroom house, one bathroom. The outside is a horrible blue color that Charlie insisted he could paint alone, but from the inside is a cozy beige color with an orange kitchen, courtesy of Renée. The walls in my room are light blue, not like the outside, this blue was beautiful and I loved it. I loved my house.

Forks is a pretty little and shitty town, almost nothing to do, but when you have great friends and great parents you don't care whether you are living in LA or Forks, Washington, all you care is that your life is going great and it would only get better once you leave for college and meet even more friends, and maybe the love of your life. But for now, you gotta enjoy the little things. I always though my life was going great... until the infection spread through the country and the zeds attacked us. That´s when it all came to shit.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, leave all the reviews you want, like I said: reviews are love. **


	2. Meeting in Seattle

**A/N: So here is the second chapter, or first one, of my new story "When the Night Falls", please don't be hating on my grammar or spelling mistakes, I do as best I can, but this story is un-betaed and my home language is NOT english. Feel free to R&R. Enjoy!**

* * *

Edward

The zombie outbreaks were spreading quickly all over the country, but there was just one place I could think of that could give answers of what the heck was going on around here. The Center of Disease Control in Atlanta was a safe place, according the to the news on the radio, but I haven't heard anything else in a while. I've traveled from Chicago all the way to Seattle where my parents the first zeds attacked I made my mind into going back to where I was born and look for my parents, then we could travel together to Atlanta, but when I got Seattle, they were gone. All that was left of my house was burnt wood, a horrible smell burnt skin, and two corpses outside on the back yard, one belonging to my mother and one to my father. They were already decomposing and had clear marks of gun shots, meaning they turned into zeds and someone else killed them. I was devastated by the scene before my eyes; they were all the family I had left, and now they were gone.

That same day, March 15th 2012, I buried them on the back yard of my old house, the house I grew up in, the house that was gone as well as my parents. I had nothing left, nothing to fight for besides my own life, but that was enough motivation, that and a few zeds that tried to eat me. I decided that I was going to avenge my parents death, and for that I have to go to Atlanta and reach the CDC.

Next to my parents house live a very good friend of them, Mr. Willows. His wife died of cancer when she was 58 and ever since that happened he's been a grumpy old man who only talks to my parents. He had an RV that he used when he and his grandchildren went out camping. It was still parked outside his house, and I needed a bigger way to travel and a better place to protect myself, beside, my truck was getting full to the top of all the supplies I had. So I broke into Mr. Willows house and looked for the keys, always aware of the possibility that there might be zeds inside. When I found them I went back to where my truck was and moved the supplies from my truck to the RV. I also emptied the gas tank from my truck and filled the RV tank. When I was all set, I left.

Thursday 15, 2012: Washington, Seattle 5:45 pm

I didn't travel more than two hours when I saw a person walking in the road. At first I thought it was a zed, and I was prepared to kill it, but when I got closer I realized it was a girl. What in the world is a girl doing walking alone down the road? I stopped next to her and opened the RV door. She was arround my age, with long brown curly hair and the biggest brown eyes I've ever seen in my entire life.

"Need a lift?" I asked her with a smile. She eyed me up and down and kept quiet as she crossed her arms over her chest and just shook her head no. "Come on, you can't be walking down the road all by yourself." I paused briefly. "You do know what's going on arround here don't you?" I asked her incredulously.

"I do." Was all she answered, before quickly looking ahead of the road, I turned to see what she was looking at; a zed. She looked at me again doing nothing, her arms still crossed over her chest. "But I don't know you."

I scoffed. "Are you kidding me right now?" I said as I threw my hands in the air in desperation. "There is a fucking zombie heading towards us right now and you don't want me to help you?"

"I don't need your help." She simply said in a flat tone of voice, I knew from it that she was getting annoyed. Well I don't care if I annoy her, I can't leave her here all by herself un protected. I turned to look at the zed again, but this time it was not just him, there were 4 more of them.

"Come on, I can't leave you. They are going to kill you!" She still ignored me, this time rolling her eyes and looking away from me. "You are unprotected and you are a woman." I said in an act of desperation. Bad idea. She turned to look at me with a death glare, if looks could kill, I'd be in hell now.

"Excuse me?" The girl finally spoke again, and she was angry, furious even. "So what? Just because I'm a girl I have to be the fucking damsel in distress?! You don't think I can kill them?" She almost screamed at me, getting the attention of two more zeds.

"Could you stop screaming? You're going to attract more of them." I said shushing her as I placed my hand over the gun I had in the back of my jeans, for when it was necessary. They were still far, but not much.

"Answer me." The she demanded in a menacing voice.

"Well..." It's not that I think she can't kill them or anything, but I can't see a girl like her killing someone, or something in this case, even if that something was about to eat her. Instead I just kept quiet.

"You don't." She said, answering her own question. "Well news flash ginger boy," As she was talking she walked towards me until we were face to face. "Pretty girls can kill too, and they won't hesitate." By the time she finished, she was whispering in my ear. Then suddenly she took the gun I had in my jeans and turned to the zeds. She pointed at one and then shot it, then to the second and to the third, all in a row. She reloaded and continued with the fourth, fifth and sixth, finally, she looked at me right in the eye and without even looking she shot the last one. I have to say, I was impressed. She killed all 6 zombies in a row, and one without even looking.

She have me back my gun and continued walking ahead. I sighed and placed my gun back into my jeans. _You have to go Edward, the gun shot must've attracted all the zeds in the area. _My brain was screaming in my head, but I know I can't leave her. If I do she will probably not make it on her own. _She knows how to shoot, she'll be fine. Go!_ No, I can't leave her. I don' want to carry her death in my hands.

I got back into the RV and drove to where she had walked, a few feet away, then I got out again and grabbed her hand. "Please, just... I can't leave you here." I told her pleadingly as I turned her around to look at me. "There are a shit load of them coming this way right now, and I don't see any weapons with you."

The girl looked away from me and bit her lip and after a few seconds she sighed in defeat. I smiled. "Okay I'll go with you." She said making me sigh in relief. "But _just_ because I don't have a weapon." She pulled out of my grasp and shaking her head got into the RV. I followed her and got in after her. I returned to the driver's seat and drove away.

"I'm sorry I underestimated you. I panicked and didn't know what to say." I apologized after about 10 minutes in an awkward silence.

"You haven't even asked where am I going." She said looking away from me.

"Your right, I'm sorry. Where are you going?"

"Probably the same place as you." The girl said and finally after 10 minutes of the ride she turned to look at me. "Atlanta, the CDC."

I nodded my head and looked again to the road. "We can ride together of you want." I offered her, to which she just nodded her head and looked away from me again. I sighed again. "I'm really sorry."

The girl sighed and turned towards me again. "Hey don't worry, I've had a bad day and I wasn't in the mood, you just caught me off guard." She said, and for the first time she smiled at me, and she looked beautiful. She had the cutest smile I've ever seen, and it brightened her eyes. "I'm Bella Swan by the way."

I smiled back at her. "Bella, it suits you well." I complimented her smiling to myself. "I'm Edward, Edward Cullen."

"Well Edward, Edward Cullen, are you going to Atlanta too?" Bella asked. She turned her body in the seat so she was fulling facing me.

"Actually I am, on the radio they said that the CDC was the only place save right now, so I figured I should go look for my family and then drive all the was to Atlanta afterwards."

"And where is your family?" Bella asked in a quiet voice, I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and she was looking down and fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"They didn't make it." I replied. There was a brief silence before Bella spoke again.

"I'm really sorry." She said. "I lost my family too."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that too." I turned to her and smiled at her, she smiled back at me. "It's kind of quiet, let's put on some music." I said as I plugged in my iPod and turned up the music.

For the next four hours Bella and I made small talk, just getting to know each other. We figured that if we were going to travel across the country together, we might as well get to know each other better. Bella told me that she was an only child and that she lived in Seattle but was born and raised in Forks, a little town near it, and that she was actually 20 years old, four years younger than me. She was studying journalism in Seattle and she lived with her boyfriend Adam, but he didn't make it either.

I told Bella about my parents and that I had just graduated in journalism as well, she was surprised at that. She laughed at me when I told her I have never been in a serious relationship. I was surprised we got along so well after our little incident, but Bella was really easy to get along with and we have a lot in common.

For a while I actually felt happy, I forgot all about the situation we were in, I felt like I was in a road trip with a good friend, I felt normal, I felt at ease, I felt... alive, and it was all because of Bella. Things were going great until we met with some zeds again, we were just entering Idaho, and it looked pretty bad, there were about a dozed of them and we just had my gun and a baseball bat. It didn't look good for us.

* * *

**So that was it for now, I promise I'll start writing chapter 2 right now. Please R&R.**


	3. Unpleasant Surprise

**Soooo... Finally another chapter, yaaaay... Okay well, I really don't an excuse for not posting this earlier, and I'm really sorry for that, and I know you'll hate me even more after this: I'm starting final exams so I will be posting late, again, I know. I'm so sorry! *Hides behind Edward* Please don't hate me...**

* * *

BPOV

Edward stopped the RV abruptly. We were laughing and having a good time, I actually believed that we could become great friends, and we can, I mean there's always the possibility, we were getting along great and everything was going fucking great, until the zeds attacked us again.

It looked pretty bad , we were just two of us and at least a dozen of them, and our only weapons were Edwards gun and my baseball bat. I turned to look at Edward, who was thinking through what were our possibilities. "Ummm Edward, I don't mean to interrupt your deep thinking but they are getting closer." I said as I looked out the window.

"We can run them over?" Edward said, sounding more as a question than a solution. Not an option.

"The RV will not survive that." I got up from my seat and took my bat from the seat behind me, then turned towards Edward. "We need to fight. We can do this."

"Okay." Was Edwards quick response. He turned off the RV and stood up from the seat. He took his gun and loaded it, then turned to look at me. "Ready?" He asked, and I nodded.

He opened the RV's door and we quickly made our way to the front of the vehicle, were the zeds were walking. "You take the right, I do the left." Edward nodded and me and we charged towards them. I swatted my bat to the first zed that was on my way, easily breaking the skull and making him fall to the ground. Sound attracts them, so I caught the attention of the rest of them. I heard a gunshot and I looked towards Edward. He was standing in the middle of them and began shooting them one by one. He had great aim. The gun shot attracted the crowd of zeds and I quickly made my way through them, smashing their heads so none of them could touch Edward.

I suddenly felt the hot pavement on my right cheek and realised I got knocked down by one of them, she was trying to bite my foot. I reached for my bat but it was a few feet away from me and I couldn't reach it. I screamed and kicked my foot so she would let me go, but they are some strong fuckers and once they gave a grip on you it's almost impossible to get free.

"Bella!" I heard Edward scream my name so I turned towards him. He was still shooting at them. I heard more that twelve shot guns, what the hell?! I then realized that we attracted more of them from the woods on the side of the road and they were slowly approaching us.

I tried to reach my bat while I struggled to get free from the death grip the zed had on my foot. I used my other one to kick her hard on the neck and it snapped, setting me free. I quickly crawled to my bat, took it and stood back up. Edward shoot some zeds that were too close from me and I moved quickly to his side. "There are too many, we need to get out of here. You're going to run out of ammo."

"The RV is too far we won't make it." Edward said and shot his last bullet. The gun clicked, letting us know that in fact, we were out of ammo. "Shit!" Edward muttered under his breath. I head them approaching us from behind, so I turned around and started to smash some heads. Edward used the back of his gun to hit them but there were even more of them now.

"I'm serious Edward, we need to get out of here." I said looking at him and turning back around to were the RV was. Edward took my hand and dragged me towards the vehicles direction.

"Cover my back." Edward said as he stopped running and lean down to tie his sho or something. Who the fuck ties his shoe at this time?! I thought but I did was he told me and covered his back as he stood there, then I realised he had bullets in his shoe, he loaded his gun and turned to me, pushing me aside, he then start to shoot them as we made our was back to the RV.

We were just meters away from it and I smiled, we wer going to make it. We did it, but the thought that we left the Rv and fought just for nothing made me so angry, we did this for nothing and now I'm injured and Edward is 20 bullets shorter in ammo. With that thought in mind I sped up and opened the RV's door, making room for Edward. He quickly retrieved the keys from his pocket and started the car, driving off to the opposite direction to where we were going originally. I sta down on the passenger seat trying to catch my breath.

"Why didn't you used those extra bullets earlier?!" I asked frustrated. It wasn't that I was angry at him, just at our situation, but that was not going to change a thing so I took a dee breath to calm down.

"They were just for emergency." He responded me as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"And this wasn't one?"

"It was, that's why I used them." He said, his knuckles were turning white from the death grip he had on the steering wheel. "I know it was a little late but we managed to get out didn't we?" Edward turned to look at me and smiled lightly. I smiled back and nodded my head.

I sighed then and walked to the little sofa there was on the back, laying down on it for a while, then I sat up straight to look at my ankle. I rolled up my jeans and took a look at it, it was starting to bruise lightly. I touched it softly and hissed in pain at the contact.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I heard Edward ask from the driver seat. I quickly rolled down my jean and walked again towards the seat next to him sitting down.

"Yeah, doesn't worry." I said as I smiled at him. "It's just a bump." I know I should have told him but I really didn't want him to worry. _Who says he worry about you?_ My brain scumbagly told me with a laugh. I sighed, because he was right, I was getting ahead of myself, we barely know each other.

We drove in silence for almost an hour, and I was slowly drifting off to sleep, but I was woken by the sudden stop of the RV. I looked around and saw that we were in the woods. "Umm what are we doing here?" I asked Edward as I looked at him.

"We need to sleep, and this a camp site, it's pretty deep into the woods so I figured it would be clear, and it is." He said as he killed the engine and got up. "I'll check the perimeter around."

I quickly got up from my seat and followed him. "I'll go with you." I said a little to eagerly. Edward turned to look at me with an amused expression n his face.

"Are you scared Bella?" He asked me with a playful smirk. I punched his arm lightly and turned away from him blushing.

"I'm not, I just... want to make sure to cover your back if you need it." I said as I opened the door and got out. I stretched my arms over my head and realised I was in desperate need to take a shower, so I quickly dropped my arms again so Edward wouldn't notice that I stink. For some reason I just don't want him to know that.

I saw that Edward was already walking ahead of me, so I quickly followed. The truth was, I was terrified. I know I've been alone for almost all the time, but after that zed attacked me it finally sinked in that we were pretty much fucked, and that the world around us, and the world we knew, was no longer the same, and we needed to survive this, to get past it and built our lived from zero. And I wouldn't mind to build my life with Edward and you know...

No! Shut up brain. I stopped my thought there before they went to dangerous territory. I just met the guy for god's sake.

We abruptly stopped when we heard movement on the leafs and branches behind us. We turned around, and there he was. A zed, probably almost at the point of putrefaction, his clothes were gone and torn everywhere, The left side of his face was hanging from his skull and he was missing a hand. I felt how Edward moved his hand to take his gun but I stopped him. I got closer to him so I could whisper in his ear.

"Don't make a sound." I whispered as low as I could in order for him to hear me but not the dead walker in front of us. Edward turned to look at me as if I was crazy. I mouthed the words 'trust me', and he nodded at me. I gripped my bat tighter for precaution. He was walking right to us and my heart was beating so fast I thought he would hear it. Edward had a death grip on his gun, and I placed my hand over his to help him relax a little. Well, as relaxed as you can be with a fucking zombie walking just past next to you. My hand began to shake when the zed walked just inches away from me, and Edward noticed, because he took my hand and held it.

We were like that for about 5 minutes, just to make sure the walker was completely out of hearing range. After that I let out a sigh of relief and closed my eyes. "Fuck." I muttered under my breath. I noticed Edward was still holding my hand and I blushed, but retrieved my hand nonetheless, instantly regretting it by the loss of warmth his hand gave me. We walked back to the 'safety' of the RV and both sat down on the couch.

"What was that?" Edward asked me as he gave me a weird look. Amusement, surprise, and something else that I couldn't quite out my finger on.

"What?" Was my intelligent response.

"It walked right beside you and it didn't even notice."

"Yeah, they can't hear a thing." I answered as I took off my shoes. God, my feet are killing me now. "They also can't feel nothing, but their hearing is amazing, they can almost hear your breathing. They would've smelled us but we practically stink so that kind of helped a lot, otherwise it would have attacked us."

"How do you know all of this?" Asked Edward with genuine interest.

I blushed and looked down at my feet. "I've been alone all this time, I kind of had to figure it out. I used that as my advantage. If you walk really slowly and drag your feet around like they do you can blend in. But not for long amounts of time, after a few minutes they figure it out."

"Well, that's great to know." Edward said with a smile. I smiled back at him but it was cut by a big yawn from me. I covered my mouth and craned my neck to relax it a bit. "We should get some rest. You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, I don't want to kick you out from your bed." I said quickly and stood up. "I'll take the couch and you sleep on your bed."

"Bella, how long has it been since you slept in a descent bed?" He asked raising an eyebrow to make his point.

"I don't know." I answered quietly as I looked away from him.

"I slept there last night." He said. "Go ahead and take the bed, really."

I hesitated for a minute before sighing in defeat, he really was stubborn, just like me. But I figured we would get nowhere if we were both stubborn. "Okay."

Edward smiled at me and sat back down on the couch. "Goodnight Bella, sleep tight."

I smiled back at him. "Goodnight Edward." I said as I walked away from him and into the little bedroom there was at the back of the RV. I took off my jacket and bra off and laid down on bed, getting under the covers and snuggling to the pillow. I smiled and inhaled deeply when I realised the pillows smelled like Edward. They smelled delicious. My ankle was still hurting and that kept me from sleeping for a good 30 minutes, but after that feeling of being in a warm bed finally sank in, I felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier, and soon I was sound asleep, tangled up in Edwards bed, and snuggling into his pillow to smell his delicious and unique scent.

* * *

**So that's it for now. I know it is kind of short but it's late at night and I'm really tired. Well, please R&R, again I'm sorry for the long delay at posting this, I really have no excuse. Shame on me.**


	4. New Survivors

**I'm sorry for the long wait, I know I have no excuse, I'm really, really sorry. Can't promise it won't happen again, but it sure will never happen without a good reason. Enjoy!**

* * *

EPOV

Friday 16, 2012. 12:30 pm

It was getting late and I was getting worried about Bella. I wanted to ask her if she was okay but I knew she was just sleeping. For some reason I feel very protective over Bella, Maybe because she's smaller than me and I just think that she needs protection, but I know she doesn't. I mean she can shoot, she can smash walker heads with a baseball bat, and she's fast, it's just I need to do it, protect her. I want her to be safe, and yesterday when she was attacked and almost bitten I got so mad at myself because I could have avoided that. I've known the girl for what, a day and a half? God, I really need to get a grip of myself.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Bella moaning in the other room, that went straight to my cock and I groaned. Bella moaned again, but it sounded strange. "Edward." I heard her calling my name. She was in pain. I burst into the room and saw Bella sitting on the bed holding her ankle. She looked up at me with a pained expression. "I can't move my foot."

I walked towards her and sat down next to her in the bed. I replaced her hands with mine on her ankle and rolled up her pants leg. I gasped from the sight in front of me. Her ankle was swollen and purplish marks were marked around it forming what looked like a hand. "Oh my God Bella, what happened?"

Bella groaned and let plopped the rest of her body into the bed. "Yesterday when I was being attacked a walked grabbed my ankle and wouldn't let go." She said with pain in her voice.

"Why didn't you told me yesterday?" I asked her as I got up and walked to the little bathroom next to the room, it was filled to the top with medical supplies, they were simple but I knew exactly what she needed.

"I didn't want you to worry about it." She answered me from the bedroom. "Besides," She continued with a smaller voice. "You were mad and I thought it was because of me. Because I got attacked and because of me you had to go back and risk your life."

I stopped what I was doing at what she just said. "What?" I almost yelled. I quickly took what she needed and returned to her side on the bed. I sighed deeply. "Bella I know that we've known each other for just two days but believe me when I say I will never let anything bad happen to you." I took her ankle and placed it on my lap. I began to rub it with some bruise ointment as I spoke. "I feel very protective over you, and yesterday when you got attacked... well, I would've avoided that, I want to protect you and I was mad at myself for not doing it." I looked up at Bella, just to find her blushing and at the verge of crying. "I-I'm sorry if I freaked you out or something."

"No!" Bella exclaimed as she threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I was more than surprised by this. But as quickly as she hugged me, she let go. "I'm sorry about that." She said as she sniffled. "It's just that it's been so long since someone tells me something like this. All of this time I was completely alone or with someone who will eventually let me die because I was slowing them down."She looked down at her hands as she continued. "About two months ago I was traveling with a guy named James and her girlfriend Victoria. They seemed very nice at first, helping me out because I was injured, they even gave me gun to protect myself. One night we were traveling towards Washington, it was late and James was driving while Victoria and I ate something, we were stopped by some rednecks and they told us that if we didn't give them our car they would kill us.

"James fought back and told them that they could take anything but the car. We had food, weapons and medicine, but we needed the car to travel safer." Bella began to shake as she told me this, so I held her closer, just wrapping an arm over her shoulder, testing the waters. I don't want to scare her off. She took a deep breath. "One of the guys told James that they wanted me. Just me and they could go. I was sure that James and Victoria would deny and try to make a deal with them because we had traveled together for almost a month and we were great friends by the time, but as soon as they told them it was just me, they accepted eagerly. Both of them threw me out of the car and sped off away. After that I endured two weeks of complete torture. They made me dance for them, strip for them and..."

Bella sobbed and that's when I hugged her tightly as she cried on my shoulder. I was overwhelmed by a wave of rage and revenge. I wanted to kill every bastard that ever laid a dirty hand on Bella.

Now I know why she was so defensive when I first wanted to help her. She was afraid that I would harm her, but that was never my intention. Right now, sitting on this bed and on this crappy RV I realised that I had never wanted to protect someone so badly besides from my own family, not even Tanya, whom I thought I was in love with. I like Bella, of that I'm sure, but this can't be love. It's been just two days, it can't be… can it?

When she calmed herself down she whispered the three words that I was dreading the most. "They raped me." I hugged her even tighter as I began to shake now. I was so furious, but I figured it will not make any difference if I was, so I took deep calming breaths.

"Bella you do know that I will never ever in my entire life even think about hurting you?" I asked quietly as I rocked us both back and forth. I felt her nodding against my body. "Good, because I will never do it, and I know that right now you don't trust me enough but I will earn that trust, and from now on I swear I will protect you." I pulled away from her and looked deep into her eyes, they were red and puffy but I saw calm in them. She nodded. I smiled. "Okay now lets wrap up your ankle in some bandages."

While I was wrapping her ankle we heard a woman screaming. We looked at each other and waited. Another scream. I stood up from the bed but Bella took my hand, stopping me. I turned around to look at her. "I need to go and see who screamed and you need to stay here, if we get caught between them you won't be able to run."

"Please be carefull, and come back." She told me with pleading eyes. I smiled at her and nodded. She then let go of my hand. I grabbed my gun, now reloaded, and slowly and quietly opened the RV's door. I waited to hear something that would lead me to the woman screaming. Another scream was heard, followed by a plead of help. I followed the screams deep into the woods, making sure to remember the way back to the RV. A few minutes later I saw a car surrounded by walkers. There was a girl inside the car, the one who kept on screaming. I saw somebody laying on the backseat of the car and the girl was hovering over the person. She saw me and begged for my help, so I began to shoot the walkers. I knew sound attracts them so I better be quick. I saw about 20 of them and I knew I wouldn't be able to shoot them all, so I made a plan to distract them so the woman and the other person could get out of the car.

"Hey!" I yelled to the girl, she looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Don't make a sound; they can't see a thing so if you stop screaming they'll go away. I'll distract them and when they leave, you get out of the car immediately." I ordered and she just nodded. Two walkers were attracted by my voice and I shoot them straight on the head making them fall to the ground in front of me. The gun shots attracted the rest of them and followed me as I continued to shoot them walking backwards to get away from the car. From the corner of my eye I saw the girl getting out of the car and dragging a man out of it too. When I saw that they were at a safe distance from the rest of the walkers I ran towards them and helped her carry the man.

"Do you have a weapon with you?" I asked her when I saw that the walkers were slowly making their way towards us. The girl stopped walking and searched in her pockets until she found what she was looking for: a pocket knife, perfect. I took it from her hands. "Stay here and don't make a sound." I ordered as I walked towards the walkers. There were 11 left and I had just 6 bullets left; the knife will have to do the rest.

I shot the closest from me first, knowing that there was no way I'd miss, when I heard my gun click, letting me know I had no more ammo left, I took the pocket knife and ran towards the next ones. The blade easily penetrated their heads making them fall to the ground. It was easy to end with the other 5 walkers left and as soon as they were out of the way I returned to the girls' side. She immediately runs towards me and hugs me tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She repeats over and over and looks up at me. "Thank you so much. You saved my life."

"Ummm it's okay." I answered as she let go of me. "I'm Edward by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Vicky." She says as she crouches down next to the man. "This is Eric, he's my friend."

"I really want to ask you some questions but I think it's best if you come with me to a safer place." I suggested to Vicky, to which she agreed eagerly. I helped her carry Eric back to the RV and when I opened the door I saw Bella sitting on the small dinning room, she was a nervous wreck. When she saw me entering the RV she stood up and smiled at me with relief on her face, her smile fell when she saw I was with someone. She looked confused but she quickly dismissed the feeling and came to help up.

"No Bella, sit down, you're going to hurt your ankle even more." I told her when she came to stand next to me. Bella sighed but did as I told him. Vicky and I lay down Eric's body on the bed and then returned where Bella was sitting.

"Hi, I'm Vicky." She said as she waved at Bella with a warm smile. Bella smiled back and waved, she looked a little nervous so she just looked down at the table where her hands were. I sat next to her and smiled then I looked to Vicky.

"This is Bella." I informed her. "Please, take a seat." I offered and she sat down across from us on the table. "So Vicky, can I ask you what happened?"

Vicky nodded and looked down. "Ummm well Eric and I were driving towards… nowhere in particular we were just driving to see if there were any survivors, he began to feel a little dizzy so we stopped the car for a minute. Suddenly those things appeared from nowhere and Eric passed out and left me all alone in there. I thought I was going to die. Thanks for helping me." She finally looked up at us with tears in her eyes and smiled at both of us.

"No problem." I smiled back, and just like that, in a matter of 10 minutes, two new people were added to our small group, increasing our chances of survival. Or so I thought.

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know on your reviews and please if you have any suggestions on what you want to happen next, PM me and I'll consider all of your suggestions. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
